Catch Me When I Fall
by Kurama'sGirl88
Summary: Years ago, the thief Yoko had defeated an assassin named Hitoro. Now he is back, and bent on revenge. But when Kurama decides to face him alone, will the others reach him in time? Or must they be forced to watch their friend fall? R
1. Warning

Author's Note: Hi everybody! As you've probably noticed already, this is my first fan fiction. And since it is my first, I'm going to do what all rookie writers do; I'm gonna thank some people.

First, I want to thank Ashlee, Erica, and Mary Kate, my three best friends. Like all teenagers, I've been going through some really rough times. It's been hard, but these three have helped to pull me through. Thanks a lot, you guys. It means a lot.

Second, I want to thank my family, for being supportive and there for me. You're the best!

And third, thanks to all of you who have decided to give my story a shot. Hope you enjoy it!

-Kurama'sGirl88

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho

It was evening. Kurama sat at his desk, tackling algebra as he listened to the rain drum against his window. Straightening up, he sighed. Homework was so dull. He sat back, letting his mind wander.

Suddenly, a sharp knock against his window jerked the fox from his thoughts. He walked over to the window, sliding it open. Rain gushed in, thoroughly soaking the carpet. _Oh, great, _Kurama thought, _Mother will be so pleased to see this mess. _His train of thought was broken, though, as a small figure tumbled into his room.

'Hello, Hiei,' Kurama greeted. Hiei grunted in reply as he climbed to his feet. He stood there, drenched from head to boot, adding further water damage to the floor.

'Would you like to dry off?' Kurama asked. He ventured into the hallway, coming back with a towel. Hiei dried off as best he could, and then sat on Kurama's bed.

'Well?' Kurama prompted. He sat back down at his desk. 'What brings you here on this fine night?'

'Ha ha, very funny,' Hiei snapped. 'Don't think I came here to see you. I only wanted to get out of the rain, understand?' (By the way, Kurama and Hiei are just best friends. You want something else, you read something else. Thanks!)

'Sure, whatever you say,' Kurama replied. He smiled as Hiei mumbled something under his breath. No matter how much the fire demon complained, Kurama knew that sometimes Hiei got lonely. And, hey, who couldn't use the company of a friend?

'Do you want something to eat?' Kurama asked.

'Fine, if that will stop your nagging.' Nevertheless, Hiei followed Kurama into the kitchen. Once again, Shiori was gone on a business trip. Kurama had the house to himself for two weeks. He quietly prepared a small snack.

'Now, really, why are you here?' Kurama pressed. When Hiei sighed, exasperated, the fox shrugged innocently. 'What? You always have a reason for coming.'

Hiei looked down at the countertop. He sat there for several long minutes, staring at nothing. Finally, he reached into his cloak. Tossing something on the counter, he turned away.

Kurama gasped. Lying there was a dagger. The hilt was gilded with roses. It was beautiful, but for one thing.

It was tinged with blood.

Kurama stepped back. He knew what this was. Long ago, when he had been Yoko Kurama, he had defeated an adversary named Hitoro. Hitoro was a master assassin. His trademark was a dagger, decorated with his target's emblem. To receive one was to be marked as Hitoro's next victim.

He had chosen Kurama.

Kurama leaned heavily against the counter. He was overwhelmed. 'But I defeated him years ago,' Kurama said. 'How could he be back? How?'

Hiei shrugged, helpless. 'I don't know,' he replied. 'I found that dagger stuck in your door. Kurama, what are we going to do?'

'Well, for one thing, you are not going to get involved,' Kurama demanded. 'And neither are Yusuke or Kuwabara.' Hiei glared at him.

'What! Your life is in danger and you expect your _friends_ to let you handle this alone?'

'Yes.' Kurama sighed, running a hand through his long red hair. 'That's exactly it. It's my life on the line. Not yours or Yusuke's or Kuwabara's. I can handle this problem alone.' He locked gazes with the fuming Koorime. 'I would never forgive myself if something happened to you for my sake.'

'Don't be a martyr!' Hiei snapped. 'You act like we've never been in danger before! You're not the only one who's received cuts and bruises, Fox.'

'I'm not being a martyr,' Kurama replied. He sighed again, but this time in despair. 'You've never fought Hitoro. You don't know what he did the last time I faced him. You don't know what he can do. What he will do.'

Hiei was taken aback, surprised by the tone of helplessness that had crept into Kurama's voice. Kurama never sounded like that.

'It doesn't matter, Kurama,' Hiei said firmly. 'We're sticking with you till the end. Whether you want us to or not, we'll be there to help you.'

And with that, he was gone.

Kurama walked slowly back to his room, Hitoro's dagger clutched tightly in his hand. He dreaded the idea that the assassin had been resurrected. He fell onto his bed, turning so that he lay on his back. He stared at the ceiling, thinking about that fateful battle, all those years ago.

_Flashback_

_'So, Yoko, this is it, hmm?' Hitoro lazily turned his dagger over in his hand. He glanced casually over at the kitsune. Yoko stood there, swaying, his long hair matted with blood, his clothes torn and bloody. A deep gash lined his cheekbone, and other such cuts covered his body._

'_Yes,' Yoko panted. 'This is it.' He looked down at the floor. There, dead, lay Kuronue. Yoko swallowed hard in grief. His best friend had been killed. He had been murdered. And he died by Yoko's own hand._

'_I'll kill you,' Yoko stated grimly. 'I'll kill you for what you did to Kuronue. For what you did to me.' Hitoro laughed._

'_Oh, are you angry?' he taunted. 'Don't tell me the famed Yoko actually cared about someone else.' Yoko glared at the assassin. He pulled out a death seed. Faster than the eye could see, he launched the seed._

_It struck Hitoro. With a cry, the assassin fell, dead before he hit the ground. Yoko smiled, but not with mirth. He turned, and, picking up Kuronue's body, left the cavern._

_End of Flashback_

That had been horrible. _It was a fortunate thing that I found someone skilled in resurrection, _Kurama thought. He had had Kuronue brought back to life. A year later, he was killed when the two had stolen the mirror.

Kurama turned over onto his stomach. He knew what he had to do. And he knew he had to leave soon, lest his friends followed him.

To be continued…

Author's Note: Well, I hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter! The second one will be up soon. Sorry if it's too short for ya. I'm not sure how long the next one is, but I'm sure you're gonna like it. Please review! I'd love to hear your opinion. If you're gonna flame, be nice. Thanks to everyone!


	2. Possession

Author's Note: Hi again! Well, this is the second chapter. Thanks to Blood Thirst and The Cows Go Mooooo (sorry if I got that wrong) for reviewing. I hope you all enjoy this next bit. On with the story!

It was a few hours before dawn. Kurama slipped out of bed, changing quickly as he prepared to find Hitoro. As he packed his backpack, he came across Hitoro's dagger. After a moment's hesitation, he stuffed it in among the rest of the supplies.

No one noticed as Kurama made his way down the street. He walked silently, often looking back over his shoulder. Hoisting his pack higher on his shoulder, the fox quickened his pace. He had felt a familiar ki and did not want to confront a certain fire demon.

'Hn. Stupid fox.' Hiei darted along, landing on Kurama's windowsill. He peered in. As he had expected, Kurama was gone. He snorted impatiently. Only Kurama would do something like this. Looking back down the street, Hiei rolled his eyes.

'Hurry up!' he barked. Yusuke and Kuwabara came huffing down the street, still tousled and sleepy. 'Kurama's gone already.'

Yusuke sighed. Kuwabara, however, just seemed confused. 'Where would he go?' he asked. With a growl, Yusuke slapped the carrot top on the back of the head.

'Where do you think, baka?' he said. 'He went to find Hitoro!' For a moment, Kuwabara considered asking who Hitoro was, but decided against it. His head still stung.

'Come on,' Hiei said. 'We have to find him.' Jumping back to the ground, he was off. With a groan, the two humans followed, already far behind.

Kurama tucked a few stray hair strands behind his ear. He had been traveling for a while now, following Hitoro's trail. The assassin had made no attempt to mask it. 'Arrogant fool,' Kurama said to himself. What angered him even more was that the assassin had decided to wait in the Human World. Why? What was his plan?

Shaking his head, Kurama put the questions away for later. He was in a rather slummy part of town, having followed Hitoro's ki to a worn down factory. The building's walls were graffited, the windows were broken, and the door had been thrown to the side. All in all, it was a rather discouraging sight.

_Oh well, _Kurama thought, _here goes nothing. _He cautiously walked through the doorway. Stopping, he waited for his eyes to adjust to the darkness. The inside of the factory was completely empty. Not even a box took up any space on the concrete floor. _Strange, _Kurama thought, _why don't I sense him?_ And indeed, Hitoro's ki was gone. Kurama was the only one there.

'Hitoro!' the fox called. 'Stop hiding like a coward! Show yourself!' The seconds slid by, but all was silent. Kurama was just about to leave when soft laughter drifted from behind him.

'Kurama,' a voice purred, 'it's been too long.' Kurama whirled around to face a tall, lean man.

It was Hitoro.

Hitoro had long black hair and silver eyes. He grinned mockingly, locking gazes with Kurama. 'So, my friend,' he said, 'how have you been? So many years have gone by; I hope you still remember our last meeting.'

Kurama glared at the assassin. 'Why are you here?' he snapped. 'What grudge do you have against me?' Hitoro laughed.

'Against you?' he jeered. 'Who said I wanted to have anything to do with you?' Taken aback, Kurama hesitated. 'On the contrary, I am merely following orders.'

Kurama stepped back. 'Orders?' he asked.

'Why, yes,' Hitoro said. 'The one who resurrected me wants vengeance against a certain Spirit Detective. Yusuke. Yes, that's his name. Yusuke Urameshi.'

'What!' Kurama bared his teeth in surprise and anger. Hitoro laughed again, reaching for Kurama.

'Why, Kurama, don't you remember what I did to Kuronue?' he asked.

Kurama gasped as it hit him. During that last battle with Hitoro, Kurama had killed Kuronue, his best friend. He had killed him because Kuronue had tried to murder him. And he had tried to murder him because he had been…

'Possessed,' Kurama whispered. 'You had possessed Kuronue.'

'Yes,' Hitoro said. 'You are a pawn, Kurama. Your friends think that all I want is to kill you. But no, my revenge, and my master's, will be much sweeter. Imagine your dear companions' surprise when you murder them one by one?' The assassin's hand darted out, clutching Kurama by the neck. He lifted the struggling kitsune into the air. 'Prepare to destroy those you love, my friend!'

Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara reached the factory just as Kurama came stumbling out. The fox looked dazed and confused.

'Kurama! Are you ok?' Hiei asked. He helped Yusuke steady the boy.

'Y-yes,' he said. "I'm fine. I…fell, that's all. I didn't find Hitoro, though.'

'That's all right,' Yusuke said. 'We'll help you.' Kurama nodded.

In his head, Kurama screamed in anger. He couldn't control his body. He could only watch, like seeing everything through a TV screen. Hitoro controlled everything. What he said, what he did. That's what possession was. And now, his friends were in danger. What was he to do? With Hitoro controlling him, they would be murdered.

What was he to do?

To be continued…

Author's Note: Well, that's the second chapter. Did you like the twist? I hope so! Poor Kurama. What will happen next? Read the third chapter (coming up soon,) to find out! Lol, sorry people. That sounded WAY too much like a sales pitch. Well, hoped you liked it! Read and Review, please!


	3. Suspicion

Author's Note: Hi everybody! Well, this is the third chapter. Ok, things are gonna get a little complicated. Here's a little guide:

If the dialogue is in _italics, _it is what Kurama's thinking. Remember, he's trapped in his head, so these are what he wants to say, but can't on account of being possessed.

If the dialogue is in 'quotes', well, it's just normal people talking. If Kurama is talking, remember that it isn't really him. It's what Hitoro is saying. All Kurama's actions are Hitoro's, too.

Oh, and one more thing. Hitoro can read Kurama's thoughts, so he responds by talking out loud. So, in a weird way, Kurama is talking to himself! He'll think something, then Hitoro makes Kurama speak the answer out loud. Got it? Sorry if I confused you! It'll make more sense when you read it.

Once again thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Hiei woke up, irritated. For the past few days, something had been nagging at him. Ever since Kurama had returned, there was something…different…about him. A slight change in his behavior. Of course, Yusuke and Kuwabara were too occupied to notice. Hiei was the only one.

Frustrated, the demon sneered. What was he so worried about? He _never_ showed such human emotions. But even then, he couldn't rest. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Hiei stood up and, faster that light itself, was off, speeding to Kurama's house.

Kurama yawned and hopped out of bed. Or rather, Hitoro made him yawn and hop out of bed.

_I really hate you, you know that?_

'Yes.' Kurama/Hitoro laughed. 'That's what makes it even more enjoyable.'

A knock on the window interrupted their conversation. Looking over, Kurama/Hitoro saw Hiei standing on the windowsill. He went over and slid it open, allowing the fire demon to come in.

Hiei stood there, studying Kurama. Nothing seemed wrong. Silently, he cursed himself, feeling foolish.

'Hello, Hiei,' Kurama said. 'What brings you here this early?'

_Come on, Hiei, you know I'm more sarcastic than that!_

'N-nothing,' Hiei said. He went over and sat on the bed. 'I wanted to, um, just see how your injuries are healing.'

Kurama rubbed his neck, which was bruised from his 'fall.' 'They're healing fine,' he replied. 'It's just a little sore.'

_I hope those bruises hurt like heck, you baka. _(Sorry, people, I don't curse!)

'Shut up!' Kurama suddenly hissed. Hiei started, confused.

'What?' he asked. He studied Kurama's face. The fox's eyes widened for a moment. He blushed, shrugging.

'Sorry,' he said. 'I was…um…thinking about something.'

_Could you be any more obvious? Really, you could learn some more about lying._

By now, Hiei was a little suspicious. Kurama never made excuses, no matter what. And when had he ever heard the kitsune at a loss for words?

'Are you ok, Kurama?' he asked. 'You seem…flustered.'

'Flustered?' Kurama repeated. 'Of course not. I'm just tired, that's all.' Hiei nodded and stood up.

'I'll let you sleep, then,' he said. The next instant, he was gone.

Kurama/Hitoro sighed in relief. 'That was close,' he muttered. In his head, Kurama laughed.

_Maybe for you, but it's a blessing for me. The sooner my friends catch on, the sooner I'll have control of my body again._

'Oh no, my friend.' Kurama/Hitoro walked over to the discarded pack by the door. Reaching in, he pulled out the dagger that had started everything. 'No. I told you before it wasn't so simple. I didn't possess you just so I could live in your body. My revenge will be sweet, and it will be soon.' He paused. Suddenly, he grinned. 'In fact, I think your friend Hiei knows a little too much.'

_What? What are you planning?_

'I think it's time to pay your friend a visit,' Kurama/Hitoro sniggered. 'One he won't walk away from.'

_Leave my friends alone! If you go near any of them, I swear I'll find a way to kill you, even if it means killing myself!_

'Oh, so heroic,' Kurama/Hitoro sneered. 'But this is your fault, remember? You just had to go after me alone. You thought you could spare your friends' lives. But instead, you just made it easier for me to kill them! My master will be pleased.'

The real Kurama was horrified. Those words had a ring of truth to them. _You'll pay. I swear you will._

'So many promises,' Kurama/Hitoro sighed. 'Be prepared to break them.' He lay back down in bed. 'I think I'll visit Hiei tonight.' With that, he closed his eyes.

It was evening. Hiei woke up, startled by a sound from the ground below. Jumping down, he peered through the mist. A tall figure was coming towards him.

'Kurama?' he called. The figure stopped.

'Hiei? Is that you?' Hiei walked forward. The mist parted, allowing him a clear view of Kurama.

'Kurama! What are you doing here?' he asked. The fox smiled.

'I've come,' he said softly, 'to kill you.' Hiei was taken aback. Kurama strode forward. The fire demon could see the dagger glinting in the fox's hand.

'Kurama, what?' Hiei stumbled backwards.

Suddenly, Kurama stopped. He staggered, looking like he had no control.

Then, like a piercing arrow, a single thought hit Hiei. It was Kurama.

_Run, Hiei! Run!_

To be continued…

Author's Note: How'd you like that? I'm having great fun writing this. Cliffhangers rule! Ok, well, please review. I'll get the fourth chapter up as soon as possible. Till next time!


	4. Betrayal

Author's Note: Hello everyone! Well, here's the fourth chapter. Thanks to all you people who took the time to review. It means a lot!

Ok, here's a little thing. When it says just Kurama, that's from Hiei's point of view. But when it says Kurama/Hitoro it means that it's from the possessed fox's point of view. Got it? Hope so. Well, here we go.

_Run, Hiei! Run!_

Hiei froze, confusion in his eyes. 'Kurama?' he said. 'What is going on?'

_Please, Hiei! I don't-don't have-_

Kurama straightened up. He snarled, baring his teeth. 'Stupid fool,' he hissed. 'You'll pay for even attempting to rebel against me.'

The fox turned and glared at Hiei. 'You,' he said. 'You will be the first one to die.'

Kurama darted forward with surprising speed. Before Hiei could react, the rose hilted dagger was plunged into his arm.

Hiei gritted his teeth in pain. Bewilderment and anger flared within him. Hardly registering what he was doing, the fire demon lashed out with his fist. He punched Kurama hard on the cheek.

The fox fell back, tumbling to the grass. He rose to his knees, touching the rapidly forming bruise on his face. To Hiei's surprise, he grinned.

'How does that feel, Kurama?' Kurama/Hitoro whispered so that Hiei couldn't hear him. 'How does it feel to have your best friend strike you?'

_He didn't strike me, Hitoro. He struck an enemy that wounded him. He struck you._

'Insolent baka,' Kurama/Hitoro said. He stood up. 'Well, Hiei?' he called. 'Why just stand there?'

Hiei's hand strayed to his katana. He stopped himself, horrified. This was Kurama! He couldn't hurt him. _But he hurt me, _the fire demon thought. He snarled in anger.

Suddenly, Kurama was behind him. The dagger cut a gash down Hiei's back. Blood flowed freely.

Hiei whirled around, katana flashing out. A second later, Kurama stumbled back, an even deeper wound slashed across his chest.

_Hiei, stop! Can't you see this isn't me? I would never do this!_

But Hiei couldn't hear him. He stood, katana at the ready.

Kurama stood up, laughing. 'I'll kill you,' he crowed at Hiei. 'I'll kill you, and then I'll murder that baka Kuwabara. Yusuke will die soon after.' He paused, flashing a grin. 'Yukina will die last.'

Hiei shook with fury. 'You'll die first,' he growled. No thought entered his mind. This wasn't his friend; no, he would never call Kurama a friend again. This was an enemy, and one he would stop.

_No, Hiei! No!_

Hiei flew forward. Kurama jumped to the right, but he wasn't fast enough. The katana bit into the fox's side. He fell to the ground, eyes dimming.

'See, Kurama?' he said. 'I won.' His eyes closed, and he lay still.

Hiei kneeled next to Kurama's motionless form. Some of his anger flew away as he gazed at the fox's face. He looked like he was asleep.

'Why, Kurama?' he asked. 'Why?'

Kurama's eyes flew open. He sat up, grinning triumphantly.

Hiei looked down. The dagger, that horrible rose-hilted dagger, was buried in his stomach. His eyes widened in shock as he stared at the person who betrayed him.

'Because I wanted my revenge against this stupid fox,' Kurama said. 'You played your part perfectly. Now die.'

_Oh, Inari! Hiei! Hitoro, I'll kill you! Please Hiei, don't die! Don't! I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!_

Hiei fell back as Kurama withdrew the dagger. The fox stood up, smiling as he wiped the dagger on Hiei's cloak. The fire demon's eyes slowly closed.

Kurama/Hitoro laughed. 'Next on the list, Yusuke,' he said, turning away. 'But I think I'll wait a few days. I want that detective to mourn the loss of his friend. And then,' he paused. 'Then I'll kill him, too.'

The real Kurama was numb. He gazed down at Hiei's still form.

_No._

To be continued…

Author's Note: Ok, I'm sure there's quite a few of you who hate me right now. How could I do this? Please, please, PLEASE read the next chapter. I'm sure you'll be quite happy with how everything turns out. So, don't despair! Until next time!


	5. Vengeance

Author's Note: Hey everybody! Well, I'm sure there's quite a few of you who hated the ending of the last chapter. But I think you'll like this one. Thanks to Dragon Knight of Darkness who reviewed Chapter Four! Reviews mean a lot to me. On with the story!

Yusuke was awoken by a knocking on the door. He groaned, rolling out of bed.

'It's two a.m.,' he grumbled. 'Who the heck would be awake now?' Stumbling down the hall, the detective blearily fumbled with the lock.

'You know, normal people sleep right now,' he said. He opened the door.

Standing there was Hiei.

Without a word, the fire demon collapsed. Wide awake, Yusuke grabbed him before he hit the floor. Carrying Hiei to his futon, the boy carefully laid him down.

'Hiei, wake up!' Yusuke demanded. His mother was out somewhere and wouldn't be back until late the next day. He had to deal with this alone.

Placing his hand on Hiei's stomach, the detective flinched. Turning on a light, he saw that his hand was covered in blood. He quickly removed Hiei's cloak. The shirt underneath was torn and soaked with blood.

'Oh no,' Yusuke gasped. Pulling off what was left of the shirt, the boy stared in horror at the deep stab wound. (Once again people, Yusuke and Hiei are just friends.) Yusuke froze. What was he supposed to do? He never did anything like this. Healing was Kurama's job.

But the boy knew that he had to do something. Running into the kitchen, he grabbed the First Aid kit and dashed back to his room. He cleaned and bandaged the injury as best he could. Sitting on the floor, he sighed. The only thing now was to watch and wait.

The room slowly came into focus. Hiei sat up, his hand unconsciously going to his stomach. What had happened? He had held onto a scrap of consciousness when he had been stabbed. Then Kurama had left, and he had dragged himself to Yusuke's…

The fire demon's gaze settled on the detective. Yusuke was fast asleep, sitting against the wall. His mouth was open wide, and he was snoring loudly.

Despite himself, Hiei grinned. He coughed loudly, trying to wake Yusuke up.

It worked. The boy jumped, landing on the floor with a hard thud. In an instant he was standing, smiling happily.

'Hiei!' he cried. 'You're awake! That's awesome!'

'Don't get all emotional, Detective,' Hiei said gruffly. A small smile played across his face.

'How'd you get that wound, anyway?'

Hiei's eyes darkened. All mirth was gone as he recalled the night before.

'Kurama did it,' he stated. Yusuke stared at him incredulously.

'What, fox-boy?' he asked. 'Kurama wouldn't do that to his friend, Hiei. Are you sure-'

'I'm positive,' Hiei cut him off. 'He came to the park last night with a dagger. He's faster, and stronger, and…'

'And what?'

'And any mercy he had is gone,' the demon said. He turned away as tears came to his eyes. 'I don't know what happened, but he's going to kill us all. He thinks I'm dead, but you're in danger.'

'No way,' Yusuke insisted stubbornly. 'Not Kurama.'

Hiei turned back, frustrated and hurt. 'I'm telling you, it was Kurama! I know who came last night. I know who threatened you, and Kuwa_baka_, and…and Yukina. I know who…who stabbed me.'

Yusuke didn't know what to say. He had never seen Hiei so emotional over something.

'The fox has betrayed us,' Hiei stated. He stood up, despite his wounds, and threw on his cloak. 'We have to stop him, Yusuke. We have to make sure he doesn't harm anyone else.'

Yusuke hesitated. But all doubt was gone when he saw Hiei's face.

'All right then,' he said. 'Let's go.'

Kurama/Hitoro woke up. He stretched languidly as he crawled out of bed. 'That was a restful sleep, wasn't it?' he asked.

_I hate you._

'Oh, is that all you have to say to me?'

_Yes._

'Fine then. You know, I think I'll go to the park.' The fox smirked as he felt Kurama's anger and sadness. 'I want to see Hiei's body again, don't you?'

_Don't go near him again. Have a scrap of respect and let the dead rest._

'But then it's no fun,' Kurama/Hitoro argued. He changed into jeans and a long sleeved shirt before heading out the door.

'Well, I get to decide whether we go or not. And we're going.'

_Baka._

'Shut up.'

Hiei and Yusuke reached the park a few minutes later, Hiei tracking Kurama's ki.

_He's still here? _the demon thought. He stopped, waiting for Yusuke to catch up.

'Kurama's here,' he stated. He pointed to where his tree was. 'That was where he attacked me.'

It pained Hiei to look upon that clearing. For on the ground was his blood.

And Kurama's.

'Hiei! Over there!'

Hiei whirled, following Yusuke's gaze. Walking towards them was Kurama, unaware that the two friends were standing there.

Suddenly, Kurama froze, staring in disbelief at Hiei.

'But-but you're dead,' he said harshly. 'I killed you!'

_Hiei! You're alive! Oh, thank Inari, you're alive!_

'No, you didn't kill me,' Hiei said. His voice was strained, angry. 'You betrayed me, stabbed me, but you didn't kill me.'

Kurama snarled. He pulled out the rose hilted dagger. 'Well, I won't let you walk away this time!' he hissed. 'You or that idiot detective!'

'Let's finish it,' Hiei snapped. He unsheathed his katana, motioning to Yusuke. 'Come on, Detective,' he said. Yusuke nodded, readying his Spirit Gun.

'Let's finish it.'

To be continued…

Author's Note: Well, did everyone like that? Hiei's not dead! Yeah! This next chapter will be good. It's the big fight between Kurama/Hitoro, Yusuke, and Hiei. Who will win? Who will lose? You'll find out soon. Please review. Until next time!


	6. Tragedy

Author's Note: Hi everyone! Well, this is the big fight. Thanks so, so much to everyone who reviewed. There's so many of you that I can't list you, but believe me, I would! I hope you've enjoyed the story so far. And, without further delay, the sixth chapter!

'Let's finish it.'

Kurama darted forward, mockery shining in his eyes. Hiei lunged, katana flashing. The fox easily side stepped, watching with satisfaction as the fire demon flew by. He wheeled around in time to duck Yusuke's fist.

'Is this it?' Kurama crowed. Yusuke drove forward again, but only connected with air.

Suddenly, Kurama's knee came up, hitting Yusuke in the jaw, hard. The detective sailed back, tumbling to the ground.

'Yusuke, don't be stupid! Use your Spirit Gun!' Hiei cried. Yusuke shook his head, saying no as well as clearing it.

'This is Kurama! I won't kill him!'

That snapped Hiei back. _He's right, _Hiei thought. _We can't kill him. _But even then, anger boiled beneath the surface.

_But we can hurt him._

Hiei dashed forward, barely touching the ground. Kurama spun around, diving under the katana's sharp edge.

Only to meet Hiei's fist.

The fox was thrown back, much like Yusuke, but was able to keep his feet. Blood dripped from his lips as he steadied himself.

'See that, Kurama?' Kurama/Hitoro snarled. 'He hit you again!'

_Give it a rest, Hitoro. You won't make me upset at them. They're my friends. I've already forgiven them for anything they will do._

'Insolent baka!' Kurama/Hitoro fumed. He jumped back, facing Yusuke head on. He lashed out with the dagger, scoring a hit on the Detective's arm. Yusuke kicked out, smashing his foot into Kurama's stomach. The fox rolled, leaping to his feet.

Hiei appeared next to Yusuke. The boy was breathing hard.

'Hiei,' he whispered urgently. 'Haven't you noticed?'

'Noticed what?' Hiei hissed back.

'Kurama's not using his Rose Whip. Why?'

Hiei hesitated. Now that he thought of it, there had been very little spiritual energy emanating from the fox.

The fire demon shook his head, confused.

But his train of thought was broken as Kurama suddenly came up beside him. He grasped Hiei around the neck, easily lifting the slight form off the ground. Yusuke cried out in surprise, but Kurama stopped him with a wave of his hand.

'Move at all and he dies,' he stated simply. Yusuke froze, brimming over with frustration.

_Let him go, Hitoro! It's not worth it!_

'Yes, it is,' Kurama/Hitoro replied. He tightened his grip on the fire demon's neck. 'I've waited so long for this. You won't ruin it now.'

_Yes I will._

Suddenly, Kurama staggered. He fell to his knees, snarling.

'No!' he growled. 'No!'

His grip relaxed. Hiei jerked away, rubbing his neck as he gasped for air.

'Kurama?' he said. Yusuke gasped.

A look of contentment spread across the fox's face. He gazed over at his friends, smiling as tears coursed down his face.

'I'm sorry,' he said. 'I wasn't able to-to stop him before he hurt you.' His gaze settled on Hiei's stomach. 'I thought you were dead,' he continued. 'I'm so happy you're all right.'

Kurama abruptly stiffened as Hitoro tried to retake control. The fox growled, baring his teeth in a defiant snarl.

'Leave my friends alone! If you go near any of them, I swear I'll find a way to kill you, even if it means killing myself!' He repeated the promise he had made the days before.

He brought up the rose hilted dagger. Hiei realized what he was going to do, but it was too late.

With a final smile, Kurama plunged the dagger into his stomach. He doubled over in pain, but the smile never faded. He fell backwards, hitting the ground with a soft thud.

Yusuke and Hiei rushed over to Kurama. The fire demon fell to his knees next to the fox, pulling him into his lap.

'Kurama, why?' Hiei asked. 'What just happened?'

Kurama's green eyes fluttered open. He smiled weakly, gazing up at his friends.

'Th-that day in the factory,' he said. 'Hit-Hitoro possessed me. He wanted to- to kill you.' He drew a shuddering breath. 'I wasn't able to st-stop him.'

Hiei's tears spilled over, clattering to the ground as black gems. Yusuke, too, was crying.

'I-I knew that he would use my rose, s-so I withheld by spiritual pow-power. I managed to regain con-control, but he would take it back.' Kurama's eyes closed. 'Th-this was the only way.'

'Oh, Kurama,' Hiei said. 'I'm so sorry! If I'd noticed sooner, I could have-'

'No,' Kurama interrupted. 'It's not your fault. It's mine.'

'Don't give up, Kurama,' Yusuke demanded. 'Genkai can help you! We'll get you healed, we will!'

But Kurama didn't answer. His eyes were closed, his breathing very shallow. A calm peace settled on his tired features.

But Yusuke refused to give up. 'Come on,' he said, slinging Kurama over his shoulder. 'We've got to get him help!'

Hiei nodded, still crying freely. His heart broke every time he looked at the dying Kurama. Quickly, he and Yusuke ran full-tilt toward Genkai's temple.

Kurama had sacrificed his life to stop Hitoro.

Were they too late?

Too be continued…

Author's Note: How'd you like that? It's so sad. I feel sad just writing it. Poor Kurama. Poor Hiei. Poor Yusuke. Review Please. Until Next Time!


	7. Fading

Author's Note: Hey everyone! Sorry that it took so long to update. Well, here's the next chapter. Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed. It means a lot! On with the story!

Hiei sat, still as stone. He watched Kurama's still figure. It had been three days since they had brought him to Genkai's temple, and though he was still alive, he wasn't getting better. The fox hadn't moved since they had laid him down on a palette.

Hiei hadn't moved from Kurama's side.

'Why aren't you getting better?' Hiei asked the sleeping fox. Kurama was so pale and weak looking that it pained Hiei to gaze at his face. 'Why aren't you waking up?'

Yukina had healed all of Kurama's wounds. He was perfectly fine, but something was preventing him from waking up. So Hiei had kept a stoic vigil over his friend, hoping against hope that he would stir.

Hiei hesitated. He had thought of using the Jagan to find the problem numerous times, but a strange reluctance had stopped him. He didn't have the right to invade Kurama's mind.

Suddenly, Kurama cried out in his sleep. Hiei started violently, nearly falling over backwards. He leaned forward, ignoring the cramps in his back.

'Kurama?' he said. 'Kurama, wake up!'

Kurama broke out in a pale sweat. Something was hurting him, but from the inside.

'I'm sorry, Kurama,' Hiei apologized. He tore off his bandanna, and, without hesitation, began to search Kurama's mind.

_Everything was a fog. Painful memories bombarded Hiei from every side, nearly overwhelming the fire demon. He drove ahead, sparing Kurama as much pain as he could. The deeper he went into the fox's consciences, the more intense the guilt and regret became. _

_Suddenly, Hiei found it. Kurama's very soul was entwined about something, something dark and steeped in evil. The poor fox was pouring everything he had into keeping the thing caught. His soul was beginning to fade from the effort._

_'Kurama!' Hiei called. He saw the fox's soul fluctuate._

_'Hiei?' A faltering voice, weak and strained with exhaustion, came floating to him. _

_'Let him go, Kurama! Let him go!' _

_Hiei knew what Kurama had caught. It was Hitoro, a very angry Hitoro. The assassin's soul could not leave Kurama's body simply because the fox was keeping him there._

_'No!' Kurama replied. 'I should have died! If I had, he would have died too. But I'm alive, and that means so is he! I let him go, he'll return to his body and kill others. I can't let that happen!'_

_'You'll kill yourself by keeping him here!' Hiei was frantic. There was a pause, one filled with grim determination._

_'I know.'_

Hiei jerked back to reality, forced from Kurama's mind. He stared in shock at the fox, who was even paler than before. Suddenly, he stood up, his face alight with anger and guilt.

'I won't let you die to save us,' he told the sleeping fox. 'You tried that once, but it won't happen again.' With one last look at Kurama, he walked from the room.

'I will kill Hitoro.'

Yusuke opened his door to see Hiei there. The demon pushed his way in, turning to face the detective.

'What is it, Hiei?' Yusuke asked. 'How's Kurama?' Hiei's face darkened.

'Hitoro isn't dead,' he replied. 'By saving Kurama, we also saved that baka assassin.' Yusuke looked confused, so Hiei continued. 'Kurama hasn't woken up because he's using all his energy to keep Hitoro trapped in his mind.' He paused. 'It's killing Kurama. If we don't find Hitoro's body and kill it, soon, that fox will die.'

'So what are we gonna do?' Yusuke asked. He was still a little bewildered, but the thought of Kurama willing to give up his life to keep them safe was more than enough of a reason to follow Hiei.

'We're going to find Hitoro's body,' Hiei stated. 'We'll destroy it, therefore killing the assassin's soul. That will set Kurama free.' He looked away, concern shadowing his crimson eyes. 'But we don't have much time. Even now, Kurama is dying from the effort. We have to kill Hitoro before sundown tomorrow. That's how long Kurama can stay alive.'

'All right,' Yusuke said. He punched the air. 'Let's go!'

Hiei turned and darted out the door, Yusuke close behind. Both of them knew where they were going.

The factory.

To be continued…

Author's Note: Well, how'd ya like that? Did you think the story would end after that park fight? Nope! There's only a couple more chapters (I think,) so it won't be too long. I hope you've enjoyed it so far! Please review! Until next time!


	8. Master

Author's Note: Hey everyone! I'm so sorry I haven't updated for so long. We've been having thunderstorms every night all week, and the lightening has kept me off the computer. Ok, I want to get something perfectly clear. Hiei and Kurama are JUST FRIENDS. There are NO other feelings between them. Hiei is just concerned for his best friend. Wouldn't you be? All right, on with the story!

The factory looked much the same as before. Dark, damp, and deserted, it stood like a symbol of doom, with only small streams of the setting's sun light penetrating the grimy, boarded windows. Hiei and Yusuke approached cautiously, straining to hear even the faintest noise. The door was off its hinges, standing ajar just wide enough for the two friends to creep through.

At first, the building seemed empty. Slowly, as their eyes adjusted to the dim light, they saw that they were not alone.

Hiei darted forward. There, leaning against the wall, was Hitoro's slim form. The assassin's eyes were closed and he was breathing very shallowly. Indeed, he would have seemed dead to anyone but Hiei. The fire demon could sense that Hitoro's soul really was trapped.

_Idiot fox, _Hiei thought. _This wasn't worth your pain. _The fire demon drew his katana, prepared to kill Hitoro. His sword was raised, ready to strike.

'I wouldn't do that, if I were you.'

Hiei whipped around. Someone had crept up behind Yusuke and was even now strangling him. The detective struggled violently, managing to loosen his captor's grip, but was unable to escape.

'Kill my servant and he dies,' the enemy said. He stepped forward, his face revealed.

It was Kuronue.

'You!' Hiei snarled. 'You're supposed to be dead!' Kuronue laughed quietly.

'Yes, I'm supposed to,' he replied, 'but I'm not. No, I lived, despite my friend Kurama's beliefs. I lived, and I watched.' He tightened his grip on Yusuke's throat. 'And now I get my revenge on you, idiot detective.'

Hiei hesitated, utterly bewildered. He couldn't move because of Kuronue's threat, but he could distract him for a little longer.

'Why do you want revenge on Yusuke?' Hiei asked. He lowered his katana a fraction. 'You've never even met him before.'

'Didn't you here me?' Kuronue asked carelessly. 'I watched. Oh yes,' he continued, turning his attention to Yusuke. 'I've been following Kurama's progress as a human. Suichi, isn't that his new name? Well, it seemed to be going well. His mother was sick, his father was gone, and his power had returned. Once his mother died, he would become a demon, return to the Makai, and then he and I would continue thieving like we used to.'

Kuronue's eyes suddenly flashed in anger. 'But then you came along, Urameshi. You ruined everything. By giving Kurama the Forlorn Hope you gave him an excuse to stay a human. By saving his mother, you made sure he would never return to the Makai! And then you pushed it even further. You just wouldn't leave him alone, would you? No. Instead, you made him part of your team, convincing him that he should be helping humans!'

Kuronue's voice had risen steadily during his monologue. Hiei lowered his katana fully, realizing that the crow demon had forgotten he was there. He inched forward, agonizingly slow.

'Kurama doesn't even know I'm alive! Why? Because you, _Urameshi_, you have him so wrapped up in this Spirit World business that my best friend doesn't even remember me!' He paused, calming a little. Hiei froze. 'But it's too late now. By resurrecting Hitoro, I was able to exact my revenge on the infamous Spirit Detective.'

'But y-you're kil-killing Kurama!' Yusuke managed to choke out. Kuronue's attention was once again zeroed in on Yusuke. Hiei inched forward some more.

'Kurama's too far gone,' Kuronue snarled. 'He's better off dead.'

Hiei saw his chance. He raced forward, katana extended. The deadly edge of the blade bit into Kuronue's side. Blood welled from the wound.

With a cry, Kuronue dropped Yusuke. The detective balled his fist and slammed it into the crow demon's jaw. He fell backward, Hiei instantly on top, his katana pressing against Kuronue's throat.

'Now,' Hiei snarled. 'You will surrender. We will kill Hitoro, and you will be turned in to Koenma. All right?'

Kuronue smirked in defiance. 'No,' he stated. 'Do what you wish, but I will not surrender.' He leaned forward, smiling as the katana's edge just barely nicked him. 'Kill me.'

'I will.' Hiei tightened the grip on his sword.

'Freeze.' A new voice rang through the air, steely and smooth as oiled glass. Hiei looked behind him, giving Kuronue the opportunity he had been waiting for. The crow demon punched Hiei hard, knocking the fire demon off his chest. Kuronue stood up, smirking as Hiei scrambled to his feet.

Hitoro came walking towards them, black hair flowing softly. He stopped, standing with the balanced ease of a fighter.

'So,' he smirked, 'been having fun without me?'

'Ah, Hitoro,' Kuronue greeted. 'Am I right in assuming my old friend Kurama has passed on?'

'Honestly, I am not certain,' Hitoro replied. He flicked contemptuously at some dirt on his black trench coat. 'I managed to break free and return, so I am guessing it killed him. He was near death when I left him.'

'That is good,' Kuronue said. 'I do not care if he dies or not.' He motioned toward Yusuke and Hiei as if they were mere objects. 'My real prey is here.'

Hiei shook with cold fury; he was sick of Hitoro.

'I'm going to kill you,' he hissed. Hitoro turned to Hiei, amusement dancing in his eyes. 'I'll kill you for everything you've done.'

'Oh, will you now?' Hitoro jeered. Yusuke stepped toward Kuronue, prepared to fight.

'Let's finish it, then!' the detective cried. Hiei darted toward Hitoro, who seemed more than ready to fight. Yusuke and Kuronue faced off.

All four knew the same thing. Only one side would walk away this time. Detective or demon, friend or foe, good or evil.

Who would win?

To be continued…

Author's Note: Well, I hope you enjoyed that! This next chapter will be the final battle. Who will win? Will Kuronue exact his revenge? Is Kurama still alive? These questions will be answered next time! Please, please review! See ya soon!


	9. Outcome

Author's Note: Well, here it is. The last chapter. It's sad, really. This was my first fan fiction, and now it's ending. I want to thank everyone who took the time to read and review my story. It means a lot! Thank you so, so much! And now, on with the story!

Hiei charged at Hitoro, blind to everything except the hated assassin. Katana flashing, the fire demon moved faster than the eye could see.

Unfortunately, Hitoro was faster.

The assassin stepped lightly, seeming to almost glide as he dodged and parried Hiei's relentless attacks. The assassin wielded a deadly scimitar that winked with an evil light.

Yusuke was in a similar dilemma. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't pause long enough to fire off his Spirit Gun. Kuronue's scythes were everywhere, slicing the air and boxing the detective in.

Hiei lunged forward, halting directly in front of Hitoro. He feinted left, flipping his katana so that the blade faced outward. Hitoro dodged right, not recognizing the ruse. At the last possible second, Hiei spun his katana around in an arc, reversing the blade and biting into the assassin's arm with a quick jerk.

Hitoro stumbled back, trying vainly to stem the flow of blood. He snarled, unsuppressed rage burning in his silver eyes.

'Is that it?' he taunted. 'Some fancy sword tricks? I've seen better from a C-class demon.'

Hiei ignored the remark. He knew what it would mean if he was pulled in by pride. Darting forward, he turned a flip over Hitoro's head, landing lightly behind him. His katana was poised for the killing blow.

Suddenly, waves of agony shot through Hiei's entire body. He jerked involuntarily, falling to the floor. Hitoro stood over him, all sense of pain and weakness gone.

'Did you really think I would be defeated so easily?' The assassin examined his sword, whose edge was stained with Hiei's blood. 'Even you should have realized how fast I was.'

Hiei, barely coherent, looked down. A line of blood was drawn across his arm.

'Luckily, this poison won't kill you,' Hitoro continued. 'It'll just really hurt for a while.'

He grinned triumphantly as Hiei fell back, convulsing.

Yusuke was becoming frustrated. No matter where he turned, Kuronue seemed to be one step ahead of him. And those scythes! They were everywhere, swinging and making that annoying humming sound.

The humming sound! Yusuke's eyes widened as he realized what that meant. _Be careful, _he told himself. _An illusion could grab you any minute._

The detective spun, seeing movement from the corner of his eye. He growled, angry, when he saw that Kuronue had moved again.

'Hey, crow!' he called out impulsively. 'How about you stand still? That'll make it easier to pluck ya!'

The insults worked. Suddenly, Kuronue was there, right in front. Yusuke balled his fist, smiling as he landed a powerful punch, nearly shattering Kuronue's jaw. The crow demon jumped back, his glare promising a very painful death.

Yusuke shrugged noncommittally. 'Are you gonna just stand there?' he jeered. 'Or will you fight?'

Abruptly, a scythe came hissing out of nowhere, catching Yusuke in the back. The boy was rolled forward. He ran his hand up his back, sighing when he saw the blood.

'Aw, man,' he said. 'Keiko's gonna kill me when she finds out I ruined the jacket she gave me.'

The detective stood up, ready to fight. Kuronue had disappeared again. Yusuke spun about, trying to locate the demon. He froze, though, when his gaze found Hiei.

Hiei tried to focus through the red haze of pain. He climbed shakily to his knees, only to be knocked back down by a vicious kick from Hitoro. The assassin laughed.

'You disgust me,' he snarled. 'You are weaker than that baka fox. He was so easy to break. He was too concerned about you others than to worry about himself. He snapped,' Hitoro snapped his fingers to demonstrate, 'like a twig. After that, he was all mine. Mine to control.'

Hiei set his teeth. He growled, fury pulsing through his veins. He struggled to his feet.

'I will kill you,' he hissed. 'Now.'

Hitoro sighed, disappointed. 'How many times have I heard that?' he asked.

Suddenly, a blue blaze came from behind the assassin. Yusuke cheered as his Spirit Gun nailed Hitoro in the back.

'I got 'em!' he cried. Hiei studied Hitoro's still form grimly.

'And I'll finish it,' he said. A small bit of satisfaction was felt within him as his katana pierced the assassin's heart.

Hitoro wouldn't wake up again.

Yusuke ran over to Hiei. 'Are you all right?' he asked. The fire demon nodded. He focused all his powers on locating Kuronue.

The crow demon appeared in front of the two detectives. He smiled sadly as he gazed at Hitoro's corpse.

'Alas, another servant defeated,' he sighed. 'It's a waste of time, really. Wouldn't you agree?' He turned back to his adversaries.

Hiei and Yusuke prepared themselves for battle. Predictably, the humming of scythes filled the air.

'Time to die,' Kuronue said.

Suddenly, Yusuke stumbled back. He fell to his knees, clutching his head.

'N-no,' he mumbled. 'K-Keiko!'

Hiei started in surprise. 'Yusuke,' he cried. 'Snap out of it! It's an illusion!'

But the detective was past hearing. He thrashed, caught in the middle of Kuronue's illusion.

Hiei realized that he would have to fight on his own. He readied himself, searching for Kuronue.

The crow demon abruptly materialized in front of Hiei. His hand darting out, he caught Hiei by the throat, easily seining the fire demon into the air.

'Die!' Kuronue hissed. 'Die now!'

Suddenly, Kuronue faltered. He released Hiei, grabbing instead at his own neck.

A rose vine was wrapped tightly around it.

Hiei stared in disbelief at the weapon. A voice, soft yet commanding, echoed through the factory.

'Never touch my friends again,' Kurama said. He leaned heavily against the door frame, his skin white as bone. His fiery hair hung limp around his face, but his eyes shone with a grim determination.

With a sickening crack, Kuronue's neck broke. The crow demon fell, his own eyes wide in disbelief.

He was dead before he hit the floor.

Kurama faltered. With a sigh, he slid to the ground. Hiei was by him in an instant.

'Are you all right?' he asked urgently. Kurama nodded, smiling.

'Yes,' he said. 'As soon as Hitoro broke free, I knew I had to stop him. I followed his ki here.' A shadow crossed the fox's exhausted face. 'I never realized that Kuronue was a part of this.'

'None of us did,' Hiei replied. He looked over to Yusuke. The detective stood up, shaking his head dazedly. His face lit up, though, when he saw Kurama.

'Hey, Kurama!' he greeted. 'So you didn't kick the bucket after all!'

Kurama smiled again. 'No, I didn't.' He looked at his two friends, happy that this adventure was over.

'Let's go home.'

THE END

Author's Note: The End. Well, that's it, isn't it? It's the end of this story, but do not worry, my friends, many more adventures are to come. Look for my next story soon! Please review! Tell me how you liked the ending. Don't forget me, everyone! Until next time, this is Kurama'sGirl88, signing out!


End file.
